Various support frames have been proposed for moveable fabric covers such as awnings. Examples of these frames are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,010, dated Apr. 7, 1987; and 4,854,363, dated Aug. 8, 1989.
The support frames disclosed in these patents include horizontally spaced, extruded frames attachable at one end to a support structure, such as a building, and extending therefrom in a cantilevered manner. A roll of awning fabric is mounted between and supported by the horizontally spaced guide frames adjacent the building, the free edge of the awning fabric being provided with a roller on each side thereof which travel in channels providing a track in the guide frames, whereby when pulled from the roll, the awning fabric and supporting guide frames form a roof portion. The outer ends of the cantilevered guide frames have curved guide frames connected to a pair of horizontally spaced, vertically extending, ground supported guide frames forming uprights for supporting the roof portion. The curved guide frames and ground supported uprights also have tracks for guiding the free edge of the awning from the roof portion to the uprights, to thereby form a wall portion of awning fabric.
While these support frames have generally been satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have been subject to certain objections. More particularly, the tracks provided in the support frames, upon which the awning carrying rollers travel, are formed by channels which are open to the atmosphere, whereby atmospheric debris such as dirt, dust, and ice accumulate in the channels, thereby impeding the travel of the awning carrying rollers.
In order that the roof portion can be positioned at a desired slope relative to the building, the curved guide frames are adjustable to accommodate the roof portion to the ground supported uprights. The curved guide frame disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,010 includes a multi-part joint of overlapping circular plates, adjustable relative to each other, to provide the proper angle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,363 the curved guide frame includes a plurality of 10.degree. sectors connected together. If the curvature is not correct with standard supplied sectors, the installer cuts a smaller sector on the job to make the correct curvature. The sectors are held together by articulated links which extend through cavities inside the sectors and into the adjoining roof portion and uprights.
An objection to the curved guide frames disclosed in the above-mentioned patents is the often misalignment of the track sections between the roof portion, the curved portion and the wall portion, whereby the awning attached rollers become jammed in the tracks, thereby preventing the awning from being pulled to the fully extended position and retracted to the stored position. Another objection is the number of parts required to make the curved guide frame adjustable and the expertise required of the installer for obtaining the correct curvature.